


Twelve Times

by august_the_real



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_the_real/pseuds/august_the_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Times

Twelve Times  
by august (mrsbosiejangles@gmail.com)

Kathryn sits up in bed. She holds her breath as Chakotay turns over in his sleep. He does not wake but it is a moment before she breaths again.

She pulls her boots on quietly. She has done this twelve times,  
dressed in darkness. She has told herself twelve times that she will  
not come back.

She is not even sure he is sleeping. Maybe he is closing his eyes  
until she goes.

She plays her part and tiptoes to the door.

He speaks. "Did you ever think it would be like this?"

"Not once," she replies, without looking back.


End file.
